darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Needa
Captain Needa was an NPC, an Imperial Captain of a Star Destroyer. A pushy, obnoxious jerk, he was pushy and obnoxious even to Darth Vader, which suggests he was also a bit of an idiot. The Enemy Let Slip Han, who had dropped a coin beneath the cracks in the floor board during a coin toss where it landed in some wiring, decided he'd go after that coin and promised not to lie about which side it landed on. Princess told him not to come back until he'd found it. She and Chewbacca decided that two star destroyers up ahead were flying awfully close to each other. They flew the Falcon in between the two star destroyers, shaking off pursuit from the PIE fighters. Captain Needa, the captain of one of the star destroyers, got into a heated traffic argument with the Captain of Other Star Destroyer. Darth Vader was on Vader's ship as Captain Needa told Vader in a broadcast message that nobody could survive in that asteroid field. Vader told him his ship could, and briefly Force-choked him as a warning. Admiral Piett approached Vader and told Vader that Emperor Palpatine was trying to contact Vader. Vader told him to set up the call. Sometime after the call, onboard Vader's star destroyer, Vader had gathered together a bunch of bounty hunters, including Boba Fett. Vader told them for their bounty, they were to go after Luke Starkiller and that he was on a swamp planet with Yoda. Fett asked why Vader hired them for this task. Vader explained that Luke murdered Vader's son. Fett declared that he too was seeking vengeance, against the man who murdered his father, betrayed his mother to her death, and took part in the bloodbath that killed his stepfather. Vader asked the name of the person Fett was after. He revealed it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader told him that their quests were linked, and lied to Fett, telling him that Kenobi was travelling with Luke on the Millennium Falcon, and that if he found the Falcon, both of them would have their vengeance. Piett approached Vader and informed Vader that the star destroyer Avenger had reported that they were hot on the tail of the Falcon. As the Falcon was being shot at by the Avenger, Han declared they needed to go back to that space worm and annoy it some more. Chewbacca pointed out that a) the worm was already annoyed enough as it was, and b) why would the worm attack the star destroyer instead of the thing that recently annoyed it by flying out of its mouth. Han asked if there was a c). Chewbacca yelled in frustration, c) they were being chased by a star destroyer! Han decided to change his plan and turned around, flying straight towards the Avenger. C-3PO asked what Han was doing. Onboard the Avenger, Captain Needa angrily yelled at the Falcon, telling it that it better not be trying to ram them. As the Falcon flew past their sight, Needa tried insulting and taunting the people onboard the Falcon, even making a rude gesture at them. He ordered the Avenger to tailgate the Falcon and see how they liked it. Commander Nemet reported that they'd lost the Falcon. Needa angrily decided the Falcon self-destructed just to make him look like an idiot. He indignantly declared that since this was all Vader's big idea, he was going to go give Vader a piece of his mind. Onboard Vader's star destroyer, Captain Needa was berating Vader, telling Vader it was obvious the Falcon didn't self-destruct and that they should be tracking their asses through hyperspace and teach these punks a lesson. He then said, "And I'll tell you another thi-" but was interrupted as Vader started Force-choking him. Vader said Vader doubted he would. Piett suggested that the proximity of large masses when entering hyperspace had been known to disrupt normal ion signatures and maybe that was why they'd lost them. Vader ordered the fleet to go into hyperspace in the direction of the Falcon's last known trajectory. Needa had time to gasp out, "Apology...accepted," and died.